The basic functions of a computer network are to transmit, exchange or store data transmitted among computers coupled to the network. Most network implementations use a computer network simply as a point-to-point system to route and channel information among the networked computers. Some processes, such as compression or encryption techniques that speed transmission rates or enhance transmission security may be implemented on the transmitted data. In general, however, relatively little processing is performed on most data once it is transmitted from the sending terminal. Data is typically processed at the sending terminal and transmitted to the receiving terminal in its processed form. Standard network transmission systems therefore do not provide flexibility or opportunity for a receiver or third party to transform or process the data according to the receiving party's needs.
Present communication systems also typically do not provide effective mechanisms in which the relative location of various users is reflected in the audio output of characters representing the users in a networked game or other application.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows transmitted content data to be processed or transformed according to a receiver's needs after it has been generated and transmitted by a sending terminal.